One Last Story then One Last Love
by Mistal
Summary: Slowly being revise and rewritten in a better way, well I hope... SetsunaHeero fic, inspired by Solita's story One Perfect Rose. Setsuna makes her life after the death of her friend.
1. Kill to end the pain

~~Kill to end the pain~~  
  
~No one knew how Crystals Tokyo and Earth became like that...The only thing that was know, was the senshi and the Queen was a thing of the past...and people try the hardest to forget about it...~  
  
~Past~  
  
This is how my story start...in the years 190 AC...Me and the senshi, had just move in our new house, all of us, inner and outer...leaving here,hidden after the fall of Crystal Tokyo...Today, it had been 3000 years that Tokyo and the reign of the senshi...fall... I am Setsuna Meiou...oldest senshi and the oldest here in the house...Everyone is happy, in some way...Usagi and the inner can live a normal life, without being worry that the senshi will be need. As for Huruka, Michiru and Hotaru...They dont need to be away from each other, guarding outher space...And hotaru doesnt have to worry,that she could die and destroying Earth,then be reborn again...As for me, i dont have to be the Time Keeper...so I am free...like i said, who just move here, what could happen???...  
  
~now:Few hours before the real start of the fic...~  
  
Oh why did thing had to go so wrong?... A OZ base was builded beside our house, a year ago...And just this weekend we had made the decision of moving somewhere else...This is were I was wrong...  
  
~Now:at the exact moment(change to narrative pov,then to Duo pov(with a little back in the past of 2min...)~  
  
Duo blow up the base, as he run away he heard a boom,that should have not be heard...he turn around and look at a Leo that had fall on something else, looks like to be a bunch of Aries...All the Aries had fall on a house, a mansion...  
  
~Duo pov(back in past:2min...)~ When I look back I saw a Leo falls on Aries, then fall on a house...the house that used to stand there was nothing more that just a pile of dust...I ran to the house, someone may had survive...But, as I was getting closer to the house, I saw someone walking...When I saw her or him, I start running faster. I arrive just in time, she had fall down when I catch up with her...  
  
~falling person, pov~  
  
*Oh my god, the house had just been crush...What happen...Am I walking outside??...Every bone of my body is hurt...I can not see...I feel dizzy, Im gonna fall down...What happen...Is everyone's ok?...Outch, I cant keep walking, even the battle with Chaos doesnt hurt that much...what happen to us...is horatu,huraka,michiru,usagi,minako,ami, rei,makoto,mamoru,chibi- usa...are they ok?...Oh my god, i cant think...what happen* this is the last think I remember,before falling into some strong arms...  
  
~back to writer~  
  
Duo had caught that falling girl, she had long green/black hair,she was burn at many place...She seem to be dead, but he could heard her breathing...He didnt know what do to with her, so he did the only thing that seem to be right...he bring her back at the apartment...  
  
~Apartment were the G-boys are...~  
  
Even if Wufei was not the type of boy to get scare easily, he did jump when Duo bust the door wide open...Caring a girl in his arms...  
  
"What are you doing?? Why..." start Quatre but stop fast when he saw the girl... "What happened??" he ask  
  
"As I blow up a OZ base, a stupid Leo fall in a bunch of Aries, and the bunch of Aries fall into her house...and she walk out of it, before falling unconscious in my arm..." Duo explain.  
  
"But why did you bring her, here??" ask Trowa  
  
"I dont know, I couldnt let her die..." Duo answer  
  
"And why not?? it wouldnt be the first time someone die because of a explosion of a OZ base..."Heero said with his cold and monotone voice  
  
"I know...But for some reason, I knew that this girl had to be safe..." Duo try to explain... It was hard to explain to a bunch of cold heart,minus Quatre, that someone had to be safe...Duo had act on his feeling,something really bad for a Gundam Pilot...  
  
After that Duo had put the girl on the coach, Trowa went back to his wall, Heero went back to his computer, Wufei just stare at the girl saying: weak onna... as for Duo and Quatre they were taking care of the girl...  
  
~next morning, everyone still doing what they were doing...~  
  
It is only at 5 o'clock in the morning, that Trowa open the Tv, saying that if they,Quatre,Duo and Heero, wants to know the girl name,they just had to watch the news...And yes, Heero want the girl name, to look into his data...As soon as Trowa open the Tv,the reporter was talking about the Tsukino-Mansion, that had been crash yesterday night, after the explosion of the OZ base,right beside the mansion.  
  
After the reporter had name the mansion, the gundam pilot thought that the girl last name was tsukino... But not even 5 min after saying that, the reporter said that 9 woman and 1 men die in the house crashing, and that one woman was missing...But as Trowa was about to close the tv, thinking that the reporter will not say the name...  
  
"Wait Trowa there gonna show picture and tell the name of the victim." Duo said  
  
"Usagi Tsukino,owner of the mansion /show picture/ = dead; Ami Mizuro/show picture/ = dead; Rei Hino/show picture/= dead; Makoto Kino/show picture/= dead; Minako Aino/show picture/ = dead; Mamoru Chiba/show picture/ = dead; Chibi-Usagi/show picture/ = dead; Michiru Kaiou/show picture/ = dead; Haruka Ten'ou/show picture/ = dead; Hotaru Tomoe/show picture/= dead,those are the 10 death people, as for the missing one: Setsuna Meiou/show picture of the girl... it is all we have about that tragedy that cost 10 live... Before The reporter could say more, Trowa had close the tv  
  
"So her name is Setsuna Meiou, ne?" ask Heero as we heard him clap on is computer..."there is nothing about her..." Heero said  
  
"nothing about her????" ask Duo  
  
"yes, nothing..."Heero repeat. how could he keep himself calm,according to the data,she wasnt living... But before someone could say something, Setsuna sit up and scream, No...  
  
After that she look around petrified  
  
"What happen?" she ask  
  
"you were on a accident, but it is over now..." Quatre answer her calmly...  
  
"A accident...Are you sure!!! Are you sure that is it not were I live that had been destroy???" she ask sadness in her eyes  
  
"yes...."answer Duo, ashame of himself...  
  
She just stare at the wall, when she felt a hot and comforting hand on her shoulder. She look at the person, and she came face to face with blue eyes...  
  
"My name is Quatre Winner...dont worry, you are safe her...and you can stay as long as you want" Quatre told her, his voice hold a lot of kindness. *Like Usagi...*thought Setsuna sadly  
  
"...Ok...My name is Setsuna Meiou..." she told them  
  
"We know..."Duo told her  
  
"Can I...go outside...a little?" she ask  
  
"but you are not recover from the crash..." Quatre told her. He try to stop her but he couldnt...  
  
Not long after she leave, Heero went out...  
  
~Front of the mansion~  
  
Setsuna was crying she look at the crashed house...After thousand of years passing at the gate,keeping her cry for herself,but never did a tear fall down...only in her heart she was crying...but now.... she let it all out now...All tears, from what happen in about 5000 years...And mostly of what happen here...Everything was gone...the mighty Senshi of Time, was breaking down into irreparable piece...  
  
"God why did I have to be the only one alive...how much more pain, could I get until I die?" Setsuna ask herself under her breath  
  
"Are you ok..." ask a voice behind her, she jump, I really mean jump. As she turn, Persian blue eyes met dark garnet one. They stare at each other for 5min, before he break down the silence and ask her again, if she was ok...  
  
"Why would anyone care?" she ask him  
  
"Well...for some reason, I have the feeling that you need help..." he told her  
  
"From I fell, YOU need help..."She answer him back  
  
"Hn! Still are you ok?" he ask her again  
  
"listen if this going to be question after question, I'll just leave" she said, for some reason, rage was building inside her...  
  
"Hn" he -told- her, and for him to rage was building  
  
She walk and pass him like if nothing was wrong, and she keep on walking, until she fall down, again, of exhaustion, this time Heero caught her.  
  
When he enter the apartment, Quatre look worried...  
  
"Oh great,she fall down again..." said Duo  
  
"Hn" Heero answer, not long after, Setsuna wake up in Heero's arms  
  
"Put me down!" she almost yell at him  
  
He put her down and she sit on the floor(dont ask)  
  
Before someone knew it, Wufei was on the floor, Setsuna in front of him.  
  
She was angry, really, she was...  
  
"Ever call me weak and you should never be born!" she said( I know it is not how setsuna will have react,but hey,everyone is dead(again) she's just getting a little mad and sad and depress...she is just really really out of herself...)  
  
"how can he not be born?" ask Trowa, calmly  
  
But she ignore him...  
  
"You have no clue what I have see of felt! You know NOTHING!!!, so dont,ever, call me weak..." She said the end with tears in her eyes, she couldnt help it she was breaking up after all this time...She fall down,again, Wufei couldnt help it, he low himself down so he could take Setsuna in his arms, and try to help her up, and bring her to a room, heero's room, it was the close one...  
  
After putting her in Heero's bed he came back and ask Heero what happen...For some reason Wufei knew that he had to take care of Setsuna,like Duo had think the same.  
  
"She was in front of the mansion,cry, when I ask her a question, she look back at me and start to cry even more, then she walk away and fall down..." heero told them  
  
"What did you ask her?" ask Duo  
  
"If she was ok..."Heero answer like if it was nothing...  
  
"And she just walk away?..." repeat Quatre  
  
"Yes..." answer Heero  
  
"there is something strange about her..." Trowa said, breaking the silence.  
  
"Yes..."answer Wufei  
  
"What I wonder is, why does everyone here, felt like helping her, and never leave her side?" ask Quatre.he knew he had a little betrayed his secret, but still...  
  
"you are right Quatre...What is wrong with her and us?" ask Wufei  
  
"I dont know...But I dont really like it..." Heero told them  
  
After saying that he got up and walk to his room...  
  
~In room~  
  
Heero enter is room, not ready to found a crying Setsuna  
  
"And this time why are you crying?" he ask her,coldness in his voice  
  
"If I have to talk to someone,I will not talk to you!" she snap back to him. The same anger as before was building inside of her...This men, was making her angry and this didnt help the situation, she was breaking down(I know i repeat myself...but sometime people doesnt get it the first time...)...Once again her world fallen apart, once again she was doom to live forever alone, with out friend,Once again she'll have to face danger by her self...  
  
Heero just stare at her...Slowly is emotionless shield was falling...But he put it back on!He, the perfect soldier couldnt let that girl, break down what have takes years to build...  
  
"To let you know something, you are in my room!" he snap back at her  
  
she didnt answer back...she just turn around...after minutes Heero, thought he heard her cry...And at this moment he felt bad...Which was weird, never he did get that emotional in his life, even when is -father- die,he didnt cry or didnt fell any pain. And now that, this girl,this stranger, was crying, had make him felt bad...  
  
He sit down and the bed and put his hand on her shoulder. After a little time, she turn around and threw herself in his arm and cry. Heero did jump a little at that...but after some time, he start to said,softly in her ears, that it gonna be ok...That thing will get better  
  
"no...it wont...you dont know anything about me...you dont know...what i have fell in all my life...you dont what i used to be...you dont know anything..." she told him  
  
"tell me, Setsuna, just tell me..." he had told her. After a little time she seem to have fall asleep in his arms...  
  
"Well, Heero, that's was sweet of you..." someone said in the corner of the room  
  
"What?" ask Heero  
  
He turn his head toward the voice,only to found Duo...  
  
"Duo!" he told him  
  
"Yeah...Heero...I was checking of thing were ok here..." he said, his voice hold a lot of sadness...  
  
"It's ok,here" Heero told him  
  
"Yeah, I see..." said back Duo  
  
He walk toward the bed. Setsuna was asleep in Heero's arms.  
  
"I dont know what to do..." Duo said  
  
"About?" ask Heero  
  
"About her..."Duo answer, he was drowning in sadness too. The cheerful Duo of yesterday morning wasnt there tonight...  
  
"Duo..."Heero told him calmly, but before he got the chance of saying something, Duo walk out of the room  
  
Heero put Setsuna in his bed, put the blanket on her and walk out of the room. He was wondering what to do with 2 broken heart...  
  
~~Life isnt easy, either you are a Gundam Pilot or a Senshi there is always a way that you are gonna be depress...~~  
  
~~End of 1 chap. I'll hope I will finish that story, I should...and i know that the character were really out of character...but like kattie told me...We never see the gundam pilots in situation like that so we dont know how they would react, as for Setsuna, after all this time being the senshi of time and after she saw so many death, she finally break down...And even Duo have a little break down, not big as Setsuna,but still...I hope you like that story, to tell you it is one of the first about Setsuna/Heero, no the first one, but one of them...it not gonna be good as the one of Solita...anyway I hope u like so far, and I hope you will review!! ~_^ 


	2. Crucify yourself, For them

Setsuna had sleep for 4 days...and Heero didnt sleep at all...and this is kind of happening during one day,even if it seem that is happen during only 1or2 hours, but it start it the morning and finish at night...  
  
~~ Crucify yourself, for them ~~  
  
Thing for everyone in the apartment wasnt getting better, only Trowa and Wufei,seem to be able to keep things ok,but even there...Duo was slowly breaking down...Heero...was he breaking down because of Setsuna, nobody was sure...And Quatre. He was the one who was the most suffering,beside Setsuna, but, knowing that he is empath(sp??), he had take most of everyone pains...and he was suffering for them...but even there, for some reason Duo was still breaking down and Setsuna wasnt getting better. With Duo it was simple, he find a way to block Quatre, not at 100%. this is why Quatre wasnt able to take all the pain away, Duo knew that if Quatre had take all his pain away, Quatre wouldnt had make it. And for Setsuna, since she wasnt awake,so it was hard to know how Quatre wasnt able to take all her pain for himself...And with Heero, he had take most of it...For Wufei and Trowa, he was able to take it all...But with all that pain he was breaking down too, faster that Duo and Heero, soon he should be at the stage of Setsuna, falling asleep and dont wake up soon....  
  
After about 4 day, Setsuna wake up. When she enter the leaving room, she only found a almost crying Quatre...Knowing what he had done she walk over to him, her burns and her bones was hurting like hell. But she was a senshi,she could go easy over the pain.  
  
When she reach Quatre, she lower herself down and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Quatre,let me take it..." she told him  
  
He turn his face to face her, and look at her confuse  
  
"What? you're awake...How??" he ask her  
  
"The pain you had take from everyone,let me take it...I can handle better than you...And yes I am awake...and how, it is my secret..." she told him, her eye asking for him to accept was she was saying  
  
"How can you handle it better than me...You dont know that pain, they feel..." he told her  
  
"I have feel more pain that all of them, they need you more than me...if you had to break down, the whole team will...and if I do break down, your team will still be together,and you will all be ok..." she told him  
  
"no...if you break down, some of us, will totally lose it..." he told her  
  
"Not if I can help it...Quatre let me take the pain, I can handle it, I have suffer greater pain...let me..." she told him  
  
"no..." he told her. And before he knew it, he didnt feel anything...He look at her and she only smile back.  
  
"You should go sleep, Quatre, your tired" she told him.  
  
He walk away,feeling much better in some way...  
  
~~~  
  
Heero had see, what happen, he even hear it...  
  
"Why are you doing this?" he ask her, she jump a little. She hadnt hear him getting near her  
  
"Because, Quatre wouldnt had make it..." she told Heero  
  
"What about you?" he ask her  
  
"I'll should make it...I always did anyway..." she answer his question  
  
"Why do I have the feeling, you wouldnt this time?" he ask her.  
  
His heart break into piece, at her answer  
  
"Well, if this time I donw make it, at least I will no longer suffer..." she told him, at this moment she almost told him everything she had on her heart...almost...  
  
He lower him and sit beside her...(he was standing up beside her) They just sit, with out speaking, when Setsuna jump up and run to the kitchen, Heero was surprise but he jump up fast and run after her...  
  
When he enter the kitchen. He found Setsuna,on the floor, holding a crying Duo in her arm...a knife beside them.  
  
"What...?" he ask her  
  
And since she didnt answer he walk to her and ask her again.  
  
"I arrive on time, Duo was about to kill himself..." she told Heero with a soft voice,not to louder.  
  
"Im sorry...so sorry..."Duo said crying  
  
"why..." Setsuna ask duo  
  
"i dont know why..." he answer her.  
  
It had take a few minute to Heero to understand what was happening, when his scream what. Wufei, Trowa and a sleepy Quatre enter the kitchen,wondering why Heero had scream.  
  
It was Heero who had told them,after Setsuna had bring Duo to his room.  
  
As soon as Heero had told them that Duo was about to kill himself when Setsuna enter, Quatre had fall to the floor and he had start throwing up, as for Trowa he was helping Quatre to "recover" from the new. Wufei was saying something about weak person...and Heero, well he was in deep thought...Trying to find out,why Duo was about to kill himself, he knew he was depress, but was he so depress????  
  
~~~ Duo's room ~~~  
  
Setsuna sat on the bed, still holding Duo, who was crying even more. Im sorry, he was saying...  
  
"Duo, I know why you almost want to kill yourself, and you are wrong...if the other were destine to be kill,after you blow up the OZ base, then this is how thing should be. And you are wrong, I dont hate you...Duo there is people outside that door. That cares about you...even Wufei...and Duo, I care about you...dont ever try that again...come speak to me, I will help you...Duo, it is not your fault, that I sleep all this time, and it is not your fault if I m sad like that, or if Heero isnt feeling ok, because, I m going down...Duo it is NOT your fault..." She told him, softly in his ears  
  
"yes it is...If I hadnt blow up the OZ base,nothing of this would have happen..." he answer what she was saying still crying  
  
"Duo,if this didnt happen. I will never met you and the rest, and I would have lonely, like I am always." she told him  
  
"you had your friend..." he told her " the one that die..."  
  
"Duo, they werent really my friend...the young one had each other, the older one had each other too, as for the owner she had her husband, and for me, I was pretty much alone...Duo...here I have people that care...and you too, you have people that care about you...Duo,please say you will never try that again...please" she ask/told him  
  
He didnt answer he only cry more...He cry until he fall asleep. At this time, Setsuna put him in his bed and after giving a little kiss on his head,and saying, that thing will be ok. She walk out of the room.  
  
~~Leaving room~~  
  
"how...is he?" ask Heero  
  
"Ok, for now..." she answer him.  
  
She walk to the window and start staring out side.  
  
"You said,that you have feel more pain than that, you are about 20years old...how can you have feel more pain...I dont think you have see so many thing to be like that..." Heero told/ask her. Recalling the talk with Quatre, this morning.  
  
"Like you,Heero, I have my secrets..." Setsuna told him  
  
"Your secrets couldnt be worse as mine..."said Heero under his breath...He was getting sad...and Setsuna knew it  
  
She get were he was, and site beside him.  
  
"Heero, I know your secrets,and you are not alone with that burn...I, my self, have more horrible thing than that...Maybe, one day,I will told you my secret, until them fears not your secret and emotion" she told him in his ear  
  
"What..." he ask her  
  
He turn his head to look in her eyes. Sadness,Emptiness,Happiness,Kindness and Honor was see in her eyes. It was what he had see in everyone and even his eyes, the first time he met the other gundam(1).  
  
Setsuna was touching him inside. She was touching everyone...Like a Angel sent to help them in this war,that seem to never ending. But even if she was helping everyone, and that she had take Quatre's burn. Heero felt that she need him, them...as much as they need her...  
  
"Why are you staring at me?" she ask him  
  
"I dont know...I was lost in your eyes..." he whisper, he could tell that Setsuna blush a little  
  
"..." she ~told~ him  
  
"Heero...you shouldnt pay attention to me...you will end up getting hurt..." she told him,looking away...it was hurting her say that, but it was the truth  
  
"Is me or you that will end up getting hurt...?" he ask her  
  
"Oh, Heero...please..." she start, and again she was breaking down...and Heero knew it..both were breaking down and both knew about the other's pain...  
  
"You cant help everyone here, and hope that nobody will help you,Setsuna..." he said  
  
"You are precious to all of us, you even find your way, to make Wufei, worry about you, and he dont know you that much...It's been 5day that you are here, 4 day passing asleep. And you have capture everyone heart...Duo was breaking down, but you help him up. Quatre was about to totally break, but you stop it, by taking the pain for your self. Wufei isnt going around anymore saying: weak onna...because you have told him that he doesnt know what you have see in your life...and he realize that is it the same for the other woman. And even Trowa is getting worry, and he his Mister no worry..." he told her, hoping she will stop be so reserve and close on herself.  
  
"Heero, this is what I have done all my life...I can take anyone's pain and helping them after get over it...Heero I am like that, the one that destroy herself to help the others." she told him  
  
"Well stop it...stop crucify yourself for the other...please...I dont think anyone could survive if you die..." he told.  
  
"You will survive...Heero,please let me for once, die..." she ask him. She start crying  
  
"How could you ask me this...You touch my heart, like no one did...Setsuna, you cant be serious when you are asking me this..." he ask/answer her  
  
"Heero, let the broken senshi of time, die... so she could be in peace for the first time in 5000 years..." She told him,in his ears, before getting up and start to walk away. But she didnt get the chance to go far, Heero had capture her hand...  
  
"So this is how you could take Quatre's pain and everyone away. This is why you broke down...You are one of those legendary senshi..." he ask her  
  
"yes...and this is why, you cant pay attention to me, or even fall for me...Heero, I am destine to be for ever alone." She told him  
  
"Well, I will go against destiny." He said, getting her close to him, before kiss her. She was a bit surprise, but she lose herself in the kiss fast. After he break down the kiss, he whisper in her ear...  
  
"I will go against it, because in 5day, you have capture my heart, Setsuna, and I had fall in love with you...and I will not let you go so easy." he told, before holding her close...  
  
She was crying,in his arms...Crying of happiness and of pain,knowing that he would end up, hurt after her death...  
  
~~Some where, unknown~~  
  
"Setsuna is finally happy...But thing dont stop there..." Rei,well the ghost of Rei, said  
  
"You are right, it is only the start of it..." Serenity said...  
  
"only the start..." she repeat  
  
~~~~  
  
~~Even the soldier that are see as they cant fall in love. Found them self in love with someone that feel, the same as them~~  
  
An: chapter 2...hope you like it...I dont know if this is the end or not, it could be it...but I dont think it will be it...i have a more, painful end...oh and I forget to say this, this is happening during the war, but at a time were it is peaceful. get it? during war, but peaceful... And the g-pilots are about 20-21 and Setsuna 20, even if we know that she is way older than that...oh even if I mention that Setsuna is a senshi, it doesnt have a big part in it...ok,not truth...it had a big part...you will see later in a other chapter...but maybe it wouldnt have a big part, im not sure about it...  
  
1= To know what I mean, go to: http://www.msnusers.com/mypicture?user=4263~4AAPAAAAACyzncDRKuQKzj4QJP!Je5OZ lFydiml3iZhcWS9UsreFdLYg$$~4AAQAAAAAGI0sKVU1ZHO41lpwYJLHt2tSk3QCgNmwusac$ or just go to my profile(msn profile: nickname: Crucify_my_love_or---) and look at the picture, the order of what it said on it,goes with the order of the g-pilots...and it is just what I pretty much see,on they eyes, on that picture...Anyway review please...and if you are about to flame, dont bother say: "Your english is bad...or bla bla bla..." You can say that I have mistake in it...but who doesnt?? and yes, I do have more than the other fic, but Im french so, bug off about the none-understandable fic, that I write...Oh thank you to the 3 review that I got...I'll put the name down,but stupidity fanfiction.net doesnt work...I HATE it when it doesnt work...yeah I found the name...thank you to: MistressCoCoLoVeR, Cassie- Bear01 and the Iron Duck...thank you to those 3. Ja Ne for now, see ya soon with chapter 3! ~Mistal~ 


	3. Forever Love

~~Forever Love~~  
  
When Heero wake up, he thought that Setsuna will have been by his side, but she wasnt...But he was too worry...And when he look at the clock beside him, he kind jump.  
  
"no wonder she is not here...it's 12.30 pm...I never sleep that late..." Heero said to him self.  
  
Then the door open, and a smiling Setsuna enter  
  
"So, you are finally awake. Good! Trowa just tell me that a girl name Relena is coming..." Setsuna told him  
  
Then is smilly face change to one of exasperation  
  
"not her, again..." Heero said, much more to himself that to Setsuna  
  
Setsuna walk to the bed, and sit on it.  
  
"Is she that bad?" she ask Heero  
  
But instead of answering Setsuna. He take her in his arm and lay her down. Then look in her eyes...  
  
"Trust me...she will jump on me and say that I am her boyfriend. but dont believe her...She love me and I hate her." He told Setsuna, and making sure that she know that he hate Relena.  
  
"Why did you tell her?" Setsuna ask  
  
"Well I did, but she say that I am tired when I say that, and that I dont know what Im saying..." he answer Setsuna, and before she could ask something else, he kiss, and told her in her ear to not worry, that he love her ~setsuna~.  
  
After that they got up, and walk to the kitchen, dinner was ready.  
  
They were all eating in silence. And when they were done, Setsuna clean up the table will the boy were walking in the leaving room. But Trowa had stay behind.  
  
"You know, you dont have to do all that, Setsuna." Trowa told her  
  
"I know, Trowa, But I am doing this..." she told him  
  
"Ok...if you want...but make sure you dont end up, getting hurt or something like that...None of us, will be able to take it, Setsuna." Trowa told her before leaving to the leaving room  
  
"I know Trowa, I know..." she said that to her self but at the same time to Trowa.  
  
When she was about to join Heero and the rest in the leaving room, someone knock on the door. And since she was the closer one, she is the one that open the door.  
  
The girl that had knock push Setsuna aside and walk in like if she was the Queen of the apartment...  
  
"Excuse me..." start Setsuna  
  
"Silence, maid!" the girl had exclaim  
  
"Were is Heero?" she ask Setsuna  
  
But,Setsuna didnt answer, she was getting mad...maid! she was not a maid! And she could feel that this girl hate her...why? Setsuna didnt know.  
  
"Will you tell me were he is!! You are not a good maid, you know that young girl!" the girl said that to Setsuna  
  
"Relena, she is not the maid she is a friend of us!" said Trowa, to the rescue of Relena, yeah to the rescue coz Setsuna was about to kill her...  
  
"Oh ok, trowa" Relena said, she didnt even say sorry to Setsuna, she only follow Trowa.  
  
When she enter the leaving room she jump on Heero saying, hello love, how are you sweetheart, and thing like that. Setsuna could only get mad, but when she felt a hand on her shoulder she came face to face with Wufei.  
  
"Dont worry,Setsuna, Heero doesnt love her, he love you." Wufei told her  
  
"How did you know..." she ask Wufei  
  
"It is easy to see, all of us know..." Wufei told her before walking and sit down on the floor.  
  
"Hey, Duo doesnt say anything, is he ok??" Relena said, but she didnt say it like if she care, she say it with fun in her voice.  
  
"leave him alone..."Setsuna told her  
  
"Oh! he is your boyfriend!?!?!?!" Relena said/ask  
  
"no, just a friend that I care about..." Setsuna told her  
  
"yeah right..."Relena said  
  
For some reason Duo start to cry...  
  
"Well! dont tell me that the God of Death is crying!! what a shame" Relena said  
  
Setsuna was about to get up and kill Relena, but Duo grab her hand and tell her to let it go. At this moment Wufei walk to Duo, and put his arms around the crying boy and comfort him.  
  
"Well now Wufei is getting touchy..." Relena start but was cut off by Quatre  
  
"Shut up Relena!" Quatre had said with anger.  
  
"Wow!! thing are different here! Duo is crying, Wufei is getting touchy, Quatre isnt the kind one! What next??? Trowa gonna speak a lot and Heero will love someone????" Relena ask, with a little to much of fun in her voice.  
  
Setsuna look at her watch, 4.30 pm...time to do supper. And time to get away before she kill Relena...  
  
"I'll go make supper..."Setsuna told them  
  
"Yeah good idea, leave!" Relena said to her  
  
But Setsuna ignore her.  
  
"Wufei,maybe you should take Duo to his room...Relena may say something that will make things worse..."Setsuna told them, she didnt care if Relena heard her or not!  
  
"ok..Come one Duo" Wufei said. And they walk away.  
  
~~Kitchen~~  
  
"What can I do for supper..."Setsuna ask her self  
  
"spaghetti" some said behind her, but she did not jump, knowing who had just speak  
  
"Heero, what are you going here?" she ask him, happy to see that Relena was not still hanging on his neck.  
  
"I come to take something to drink, to miss Relena, out there..."Heero told her  
  
"Who the hell is she thinking she is!?" Setsuna said/ask  
  
"Well...she's gonna be the future Queen of Earth..."Heero answer Setsuna  
  
"Is it a reason to treat me like that...?" ask Setsuna  
  
Heero walk to her, and put his arm around her waist...  
  
"Dont worry, Setsuna she should leave soon..." Heero told Setsuna, after he kiss...a kiss full of love...  
  
"Dont worry, koibito...it is you that I love..."Heero told Setsuna...he knew that she was worry.  
  
"Agrito...Heero...you better get back there..."Setsuna told him, but before he leave, he kiss her again...  
  
Setsuna watch Heero leave and at this time Quatre enter  
  
"Setsuna...?" he ask  
  
"What?" Setsuna reply  
  
She knew what Quatre was about to do  
  
"let me..." he start, but he was cut off by Setsuna  
  
"No, Quatre" she said putting her hand on his shoulder and smile  
  
"Why...I am ok, I can take it!" he said  
  
"I know, but I wont let you, Quatre, I will be fine!" She told him  
  
"Setsuna,listen, Heero is worry, and I mean really worry...Setsuna please..." Quatre ask again, hoping that this time she will say yes  
  
"Quatre go see if Relena stay for super and go see if someone doesnt eat!" Setsuna told him, changing subject.  
  
At this time he knew that it was hopeless, she will not change her mind. So he just that she will make it.  
  
After 10 min, he came back telling that everyone was eating.  
  
"So that's make 6 people" Setsuna said  
  
"6??" kind a ask Quatre  
  
"Im not eating" Setsuna answer him  
  
He did say anything...  
  
At 5:30, Setsuna ask Quatre to go and get the other  
  
Everybody sit were at they spot, Wufei and Duo side by side, Trowa and Quatre at the 2 end, and Heero and Setsuna side by side, in front of Duo and Wufei. And Trowa was sit beside Heero and Duo and Quatre was sit beside Wufei and Setsuna, but since Relena was there, she had take Setsuna spot.  
  
"You arent eating?" ask Heero to Setsuna  
  
"Im not hungry" she answer him.After 5min  
  
She look at every boy...Each of them had change something inside of her and she had change something inside of them.  
  
Quatre, now he wasnt suffering anymore, and because of his kindness, she was getting better, her wound were now only scars,no big deal...Duo, she was helping him to get out of his misery and it was because of him that she was here...Wufei, Wufei was the spiritual moral that she need sometime...And it was because of her,that he wasnt alone anymore...As for Trowa, he was like a big brother to her...and because of her, he was getting more open to the other...and Heero, oh Heero had totally change her...change her for the best...his love was making her live, and it was to same thing for him,they need each other...Oh and it was because she was there, that nobody in this apartment was alone...Quatre had Trowa, Wufei had Duo and Heero had her...She was thankful to them,like they were thankful to her...  
  
"If you want to eat you could sit on the floor!" said Relena was she thinking that she was funny? The only thing that was funny is that she was 5 min late from Setsuna's answer...  
  
"You know what Relena! You arent the queen Here!! Stop acting like if you own everything! Stop making fun of Duo because he is depress! Stop making fun of Wufei because he care for Duo! Stop making fun of Quatre because he is tired of you! Stop making fun of Heero, because he love someone,that is not you! Stop making fun of me,because I speak! But most of all, Stop making fun of Setsuna, because she mean more to us that you'll ever be!!" Trowa snap at Relena  
  
Oh,yes she did shut up, but she also get up, the boys knew that she was about to get up and go slap Trowa or something. But she didnt get far...  
  
"If,I were you! I'll site down, right now! You do not want to see me mad! Relena!" Setsuna told her.  
  
As soon as Relena was up, Setsuna was in front of her...  
  
"Oh if you think, that you are scaring me, you are mistaken sweet heart!" told her back Relena  
  
Setsuna only close her eyes...  
  
"If I were you I will site back..." Setsuna told Relena again.  
  
"Do you know to who you are talking???" ask Relena  
  
"yes, but you do you know to who you are talking?" ask Setsuna, she still have her eyes close.  
  
"Setsuna I dont know if you should say it..."Heero told Setsuna  
  
"Say what?" ask Relena  
  
"I should,Heero...I must not keep that from you...coz someday...it could put you in danger if you dont know about it. And remember, I told you that one day I will tell my secret.This is the day..." Setsuna told them  
  
"Say it you little b****" Relena said  
  
But Setsuna ignore Relena she was speaking to the boys...  
  
"Do you remember when I say, that I have felt more pain that any of you?" she ask  
  
A general yes was heard.  
  
"Well it is because of who I am...and Duo do not fell bad after this..."Setsuna said.  
  
"I'll try..."Duo manage to say  
  
"I am sure that, you Wufei will jump, when I am done telling you who I am, you probably know us...me..."Setsuna said  
  
"What are you?" ask Trowa  
  
"A person,that should have die, long ago...A person that her existence die, 3000 years ago..." Setsuna said  
  
"you wouldnt be a senshi...would you?" ask Quatre, he know about that legend, his sister used to tell him story about them  
  
"Senshi are a myth!" Wufei,Trowa and Relena said at the same time  
  
"Well the is some myth that a real..."Setsuna said  
  
"you are one...!?" ask Quatre,well it was more a statement that a question  
  
"yes..." Setsuna answer his question, nobody in the room dare to make a move...  
  
"Ha ha ha...I do not believe you...Come Heero let get out of here!" Relena said  
  
Setsuna didnt stay in her way, she move aside. She still have her eyes close...And she was crying...  
  
"Oh look at that...she is crying!"Relena said,making fun of Setsuna. But to her surprise, Heero got up and embrace Setsuna, holding her close...  
  
"Dont worry koibito...I wont let her,hurt you again..." Heero told her in her ear  
  
"Im ok...Heero..."Setsuna said, she was lying and he knew about it  
  
"Setsuna..." He start, but was cut of, by a yelling Relena  
  
"HEERO!!!!!" Relena scream "What is all that about???" she scream,again  
  
"I dont, I think it's call love, but I am not sure..." answer Quatre, with a lot of sarcasm in his voice  
  
She just stare at him, then at Heero. Then she walk up to them push Heero aside and slap Setsuna in the face, and I mean really hard. Hard enough that she fall down, not only because of the slap but also because she wasnt feeling ok..  
  
Setsuna just look away. She was controlling her anger, coz if she hadnt, Relena would have been death by now. Before Relena mad a other move. Trowa put himself in front of Setsuna, will the rest of the boy, run to see if Setsuna was ok.  
  
"If I were you,Relena, I'll right now, before Heero get's up and doest what he always say he'll do, Kill you..."Trowa told her  
  
"Sorry,Trowa but Im not leaving without Heero! How can he fall in love with that thing!"she said,crying...  
  
"Well one thing is sure, she is better than you!!" Heero told her  
  
Relena just look at him, and run away,to Heero's room.  
  
After that, Heero turn his head to look at Setsuna.  
  
"Are you ok?" he ask as he help her up  
  
"Im fine..."she told him,lying again  
  
"Setsuna..."Quatre said, even if Setsuna had take his pain away, he still feel that she wasnt ok, at all.  
  
Heero hold her close,very close...  
  
"Heero, you and Setsuna can take my room, since Relena had take yours...I'll sleep in the leaving room" Quatre said  
  
"thank you,Quatre" said Heero as he take Setsuna to Quatre's room  
  
~~In the room~~  
  
"Setsuna...?" ask Heero, touching her face with his hand.  
  
"Im sorry, Heero" she said, and start crying.  
  
Heero put his arm around her shoulder and put her head on his chest.  
  
"Sorry for what?" he ask, rubbing her back,trying to comfort her.  
  
"Sorry for being what I am..." she told him  
  
"Setsuna, I like you the way you are..." he told her. His heart was brooking up with every word she said, the pain in her voice was too much for a normal person to handle.  
  
And she cry and cry...She cry like she never did...Once again the pain of being the soldier of time was catching up with Setsuna...  
  
"You are crying...coz you are a senshi...arent you?" ask Heero...he knows that this subject was a fragile one.  
  
"Yes...what do you know about the senshi...?" ask Setsuna  
  
"Well, I dont know much..." Heero told her the truth  
  
"Do...you know about the Sailor Pluto?" she ask him  
  
"The only thing I know, is that she must feel a lot of pain since, she saw so many death..."Heero said, holding Setsuna even harder, he knew she was sailor pluto, and he which that for once, he could take someone else pains away...  
  
"Heero...let me die..."ask/said Setsuna  
  
Heero's heart broke once again, and tears start to fall of, his blue eyes.  
  
"Hell no!" he said  
  
"I love you! Setsuna...dont leave me..." he said...  
  
This is how they fall asleep...holding each other, crying each other words...  
  
~~If you ever let a mighty Soldier Fall...Make sure you put them back up, before it's to late...~~  
  
AN: Well what Do I have to say...Sorry to any Relena fans here, but someone told me,that if someone would want to go out with Heero,they'll have to kill Relena...well this is what gonna happen...or will it be the other way around??...hope you like chap 3 of One last Love...review please, and thanks to the review that will maybe be done... 


	4. Leaving NightMare

~Forever Death~  
  
Heero had wake up before Setsuna. When he enter the living room(really sorry for the BIG mistake in my other chap...I can be so dump sometime...:( ), he found some pretty mad face...  
  
"What's wrong?" Heero ask  
  
"We have 2 new mission..."Wufei answer him  
  
"What kind of mission" Relena, ask as she enter the room.  
  
"The first one, is to keep you safe,Relena and kill everybody that try to kill her...and the second the usual, blow up base..." Trowa told him  
  
"Well, Quatre and Duo cant do the second one, as for you,Wufei and you Trowa, I guess you can, but there is no way that my Heero is going to do the mission!!" Relena said  
  
"Relena, I am not your Heero..."Heero told her, in a calm and emotionless voice.  
  
"Still you are not going to go and do the mission!!And you are mine!!!"Relena tell.  
  
"He will choose if he does it or not!!" Trowa said  
  
"Hear me, Trowa...If he goes, she is gone!" Relena told them (AN:OK, I know Relena is REALLY OUT of character,but she is VERY jealous and possesif of Heero!)  
  
"What are you saying..."ask Heero,calmly  
  
"You cant do that!" scream Quatre  
  
"I dont care, I will do it!" Relena said  
  
Right behind Heero, Setsuna appear  
  
"What's going on here..." she ask  
  
"Heero is going nowhere and if he or anyone of you move, I will kill her!!!" said Relena as she take out her gun(ok really weird here, but you'll see...)  
  
"What the fuck?" Duo said  
  
"What is wrong with you?" ask Quatre  
  
"I love Heero, and he doesnt love me!!!" Relena said before shooting Quatre who had take a step farward  
  
She shoot him right in the stomic.  
  
"QUATRE!!!" scream, Wufei and Trowa(yeah they can scream)  
  
"Bitch!!" Heero said (ouf of character,I know)  
  
After that they all run were Quatre was lying down, Relena shoot someone else, but the bullet never make it to were they were...Something stop it...  
  
Setsuna was now Sailor Pluto...Her eyes was shooting death glare...She was more than mad...  
  
"What the..." ask Relena  
  
Sailor Pluto, lower herself close to Quatre, and look were he had take the shoot.  
  
"He wont survive if we dont get a doctor now!" Wufei told them  
  
"No,even a doctor wouldnt do some good..."Sailor Pluto(for now on,I'll call her Setsuna, but she will be in a pluto form)  
  
"I....Im glade...that I have know you..."Quatre said  
  
"Dont speak like that! Quatre, you will be fine..."Setsuna told him, them  
  
"He wont survive you just said it!"Trowa told her. He was crying, well all of them were crying...Some a little least that the other, but they were still crying.  
  
"I'll try something to save you,Quatre...I hope it will work..." Setsuna said, hoping that her plan will work.  
  
"What is it?" ask Heero, looking at his lover with questionning eyes.  
  
"Something, I hadnt done in about 2000 years..."Setsuna told him, with a little smile.  
  
They look at her with questionning eyes...  
  
She stand up, again Relena shoot, but the magical shield was there...  
  
"Gate of Time..."Setsuna take a deep breath before contuning speaking.  
  
"Gate of time, comme to my commande! I! Sailor Pluto! The Last Guardian of the Gate, I commande you to come and open your power to me!!!!" Setsuna said again, repeating herself.  
  
The Gate did appear but at the sametime...Queen Serenity's ghost appears  
  
"Hello...to you, Long lost forgoten, Sailor Pluto...I know what you want do to...But, I can not let you do it...You will change time, Sailor Pluto!" the Queen said.  
  
"what...the hell..."ask everyone in the room,minus Setsuna.  
  
"Queen Serenity! I was free from the Time Gate, to found love, now that I found it and I even found more that just love, I found friendship and care...Queen Serenity, I will pass these Gate,and I will bring back here for 10min, the one that can save Quatre! And I'll do it for friendship! And you wont stop me..." Setsuna told her old Queen(1)  
  
"What is wrong with you...Sailor Pluto...you...you wouldnt fight me to pass these Gate, would you??" ask the Queen  
  
"To save them, I'll pass the Gate thousand of time!" Setsuna told her, determination in her eyes. Never did the Queen saw one of her senshi react like that for a normal humain, she saw her own daughter do this for her senshi,but never for a humain...But Pluto, stand tall...determination in her eyes...Getting ready to pass the Gate.  
  
"Queen Serenety, I dont have time to wait if you are gonna move away or not...It is your last chance!" Setsuna said  
  
The Queen,didnt reply. She just move away from the Gate, leting her senshi pass in it...  
  
~Back in the past~  
  
Pluto appear on a senshi meating at Rei's place.  
  
"Pluto??" ask Usagi  
  
"Yes, Usagi-chan...But I am not the one from here...I am the one from the Future, from a long future...and I need you Hotaru and maybe you too Usagi...I need you to heal someone..."Setsuna told them  
  
"Ok, we will come." Usagi said  
  
"it will be only for a few minutes..." Setsuna said.  
  
~Back with the G-boys~  
  
After 2 min, Setsuna came back wiht 2 girl. One with long blond hair and one with black hair.The G-Boys, knew as the saw they face,that they were the girl that had die in the house accident...At this Duo, became a little more down.  
  
"Duo,it's ok..." Setsuna told him  
  
"You should transform...You wont be able to do much if you are not..." Setsuna told them  
  
"Wow,...were are we?" ask Usagi,before doing anything else.  
  
"Year 196 AC...3000 years after Crystal Tokyo..."Setsuna answer. Usagi and Hotaru's face fall to the floor...  
  
"And you have been kill a few days ago, I am the only survivor..." Setsuna told them, again they face fall.  
  
After that,they transform.  
  
"What do you want us to do?" ask Moon  
  
But Saturn that had move were Quatre was, answering her question.  
  
Saturn lay herself down and sit beside Quatre, she put her hand were he had been shoot. After that a purple glow seround Saturn and Quatre wound. After five minutes, the wound wasnt totally heal and Saturn was running out of power. It was Moon turn, she finish the job in 5 min...  
  
"thank you!" Setsuna told them.  
  
"It was nothing" Usagi told her. After that Setsuna bring them back to the time they supose to be.  
  
"Sailor Pluto! You should be kill...You have broke one of the rules that shouldnt be broke!" The Queen told her  
  
"Serenity, if you want to kill me...I wont stop you...I found love. And I will be happy dying in the arms of love..." Setsuna told her Queen, looking at her in the eyes.  
  
It is at this moment that the G-pilots realize what Setsuna really mean to them...Realize that they need her...and that they couldnt let anyone take her. Allof them, gets up and put them self in front of Setsuna, even Quatre...  
  
"We wont let you kill her..."Heero told the Queen  
  
The Queen, look at the boys, with huge eyes.  
  
"Why...?" she ask  
  
"You know why...I can feel inside of you, you are happy that one of your follow warrior had found love, and you are just testing those that Sailor Pluto love...never you mean to hurt her...did you?" ask Quatre  
  
The Queen only smile.  
  
"You are right, I was testing you...I wanted to know if Sailor Pluto was in good hand and if you were worth a senshi like her. You have past the test, I should leave you alone, for now on..." The Queen said. She leaved after this.  
  
In a flash, Setsuna was standing were Sailor Pluto was...she look at Heero, before falling down. She was out of energi...It had been too long since she used those damn gate of time, that for once save someone she love...in a friendship way. Had been used by her...  
  
When Heero cought Setsuna, the shield broke down, and Relena was about to shoot, but Duo was quicker and kick the gun out of Relena's hand.  
  
"You are lucky that you are a mission..." he told her, before leaving and telling Heero that Setsuna need sleep. So Heero caring Setsuna to his bedroom, and lock the door.  
  
"Is Quatre safe?" ask a weak Setsuna  
  
"Yes, he is...but it doesnt matter now, only you does." Heero told her, before sitting close to we he had put her.  
  
"Then,everyone is ok" Setsuna said, smilling at Heero. She get herself up, and put her head on Heero's chest. Heero put his arm aroud her.  
  
"Will make it out, Heero, dont worry" she said  
  
"I put my trust in you, Setsuna" he answer her  
  
"Only that?" she ask,looking at him with a fake hurt face.  
  
"No,I also put my love" he told her, before kissing her.  
  
The kiss was broke by someone knocking on the door.Heero got up and open the door,Trowa was there saying that dinner was ready.  
  
Setsuna found the power to get up.  
  
In the kitchen, Quatre seem fine but Trowa didnt really leave his side, Duo was about to blow up Relena's head,if Wufei didnt stop him...Even if,himself, wants to blow her head of.  
  
"Dont worry about her..." Setsuna told them,smilling. They didnt believe her, but they act like if they did.  
  
After super, everyone went they way, Trowa and Wufei had gone do the mission. Quatre was sleeping,even heal, the ~wound~ was hurting, and Heero had gonne by some stuff. As for Duo and Setsuna, they were planning something...something big...  
  
The plan was simple, kill Relena in a way that nobody will suspect a killer...At 1 o'clock, Relena, will catch up in fire...  
  
1 o'clock was close...and just to make thing perfect, Relena was outside, under a place were Duo and Setsuna could put they plan at work. The only thing they had to do was to drop some hot peanut oil on her, and since Setsuna power had put the oil transparent as the air(hum, I never see or saw some hot peanut oil, so I dont know what coulor it is, so I put it transparent(sp?)...), and to make thing even better, Relena had a candle,light up, beside her. They didnt even bothere to ask her why, cause she was about to die...  
  
So Setsuna and Duo, drop the hot peanut oil on Relena, there was enough to dip 2 people,at least, as soon as the oil touch Relena,she set on fire...She start scream, and Duo and Setsuna run inside, and start to act like if there was nothing going on. They even act surprise when they heard Relena scream. The scream was loud enough that Quatre waked up, and since Heero was close by, both of them run were Relena had said her last scream. She was dead,burn, there was nothing left of her. Some people who was watching by a windows(oh she was outside*) said that she just set on fire...for no reason...(2)  
  
It didnt take time before the news was there. And the only things that the doctor said was that she just set on fire...Like always stating the obvious(sp) The Gundam Pilots and Setsuna, act like if they were sad,even though they were happy...I mean she had hurt so much some of them...  
  
As soon as they could get away from the burned body of Relena. Wufei ask Duo and Setsuna, what happen.  
  
"Nothing" Setsuna said, she could lie on this one, and nobody could tell that she was lying.Even Heero. It was secret that will be keep by Duo and her...a secret that will never be say.  
  
After supper, they watch a moving. Quatre fall asleep in Trowa's arm, same for Duo but in Wufei's arm, and this time it was Heero that fall asleep in Setsuna's arm. When the movie was done, Trowa,Wufei and Setsuna, wake up they lover and ask them to go in they room. So a sleepy Quatre,Duo and Heero fallow three full awake Trowa,Wufei and Setsuna.  
  
~Trowa/Quatre's room~  
  
It didnt take long before the two of them fall on the bed, kissing...as clothes was trow away...(I'll let you think about what's going on... ~_^ )  
  
~Wufei/Duo's room~  
  
Same thing as with Trowa and Quatre, only that it was done faster that them...( Again I'll let you think about what's going on... ^_~ )  
  
~Heero/Setsuna's room~  
  
They enter slowly.Heero was falling asleep but was still walking. Setsuna put her arm aroud his shoulder.  
  
"You arent going to fall asleep on me, do ya??" she ask him  
  
"We have something to celebrate(3)" she said with a sexy voice. At that,Heero wake up...  
  
They start kissing, as they fall on the bed..clothes trow away...Love was make...(Oh...I'll leave the detail to your own imagination ~_~)  
  
~~  
  
Out side the 3 doors, gigle and stuff like that was heard...And once since Setsuna arrive, everyone, was happy at 100%...  
  
~~Even the soldier of Time, can found and keep love...~~  
  
AN:I HAVE A LOT TO SAY!!! AT LEAST READ IT!!!! First: End of chapter 4!!...Ok sorry about that...  
  
1=I know Setsuna would never act like that to her Queen, but Like I said, never we saw her care for someone as much as i made her care for them...And since,Quatre's life what at the end of the line, she had to do everything in her power to save him, and if that mean, kill her own Queen, she was have done it(In my story :P )  
  
2=Hihi...Ok I know that the way I kill Relena was a mean one...And I didnt get that idea, my first one, was only to shoot her, and there you go it will have been done. but when I read MistressCoCoLoVeR review that said: you should kill Relena by dipping her in hot peanut oil and set her on fire, I laugh, and I decide that this will be the way she will die. And I know it was a really mean way to kill her...so gomen to anyone that this may have offence...  
  
3=sp???im sorry for the horible grammar in this chapter, computer with the word checker is used by my mom and dad, and I cant take it...Yeah I couldnt edit that chapter, but I will so, if you didnt understand it, now, read it next week, it should be edit,at least more than that... Again Sorry For the Mistake. I couldnt wait to get the computer, and I think it had been too long since I update...  
  
Next thing: I wanna say this again: I am SO SORRY Iron Duke, I didnt mean to make a mistake in your name, I hope you forgive me!  
  
Next: I wanna know if you will prefer a long fic(with chapter about Heero going on mission and chapter about Setsuna waiting for something and stuff like that) or you just want me to finish the story in 1 or 2 more chapter????  
  
Next: The rating of the story, gonna go up, as you see with how this chapter end... ^_^  
  
I think I had say all what I had to say... I hope you love that chapter! Review please and again sorry for the waithing and the mistake. 


	5. Endless Rain of History

Trowa and Quatre wake up when they heard someone playing on Quatre father piano. At first he was mad, coz he knew he had tell the other pilots to not touch his dad piano, then he remember that he didnt tell Setsuna. He end up with the conclusion that she must be playing and according to what he is hearing, she was a good player...a really good one...  
  
~~ It relieve her, when she was playing...Somehow it calm her soul...  
  
She didnt heard anyone enter until she heard a flute and a violin. She turn around and saw Quatre and Trowa, Quatre at the violin and Trowa at the flute...Seeing Quatre played bring her back good and sad memory, he was good as Michiru if not better.  
  
The tree of them wake up Wufei, Duo and Heero. Soon all six of them were playing together...playing something sad... somehow they knew how to play in perfect harmony together without mistake...  
  
They were all a little surprise by the fact that the other played a instrument. Sure they knew that Quatre played the violin, but no one knew that Trowa played the flute or that Heero played the clarinet...or even that Wufei played the tenor saxophone...and even more surprising Duo played the French Horn(1).  
  
So they past the rest of the night, playing together.The sound they made together was beautiful, the accord was great...and the song just seem to work. They didnt fallow any piece write down . The didnt play something they had learn long time ago...They just improvise and everything was working out great. Instrument finishing a other one note. Accord and music note matching perfectly. You couldnt found,anywhere on Earth, a sound or a song so beautiful. It was reflecting the soul of everyone.  
  
At that moment they all felt like if they had a special bone. They were join by music and by love...It seem that nothing could come between them...Yet Setsuna knew that destiny never let something go on without trying to destroy it. She was a senshi, they were pilots, both had enemies, both lived the life wondering if they would die tonight.Both knew that something small as a I love you, could be deadly...but most of all both knew that Death was close, no madder what, Death was around the corner waiting for them. After what seem a hour, they stop. She look at the clock, it was 10 o'clock am  
  
"I didnt know that someone here could play any instrument...Except Trowa" Quatre then say  
  
"I think nobody knew..." Trowa said  
  
~~  
  
The calm that reign in the room soon left. When someone shoot with a gun. no bullet hit someone, just the wall...  
  
"What the hell...?" ask Duo  
  
They turn to see, Zechs. Was is sadness or rage that was in his eyes, nobody really knew.  
  
"You were suppose to keep Relena safe!!!!" he said  
  
"She wasnt kill by someone, she set on fire for no reason!" Heero told him  
  
"I dont care, you should have keep her safe, she call me and tell me about you Heero, how much you hurt her!" Zechs told them  
  
"Does she tell you, how much she hurt us!" Setsuna then say, stepping out of the shadows  
  
Zechs only stare at her...Was it her beauty or her sadness that brought him to fall for her...Or it was just to get revenge...  
  
Her eyes hold so much pain, so much love...  
  
"Still you should have keep her safe, she is more that you'll ever be!" Treize then say, entering the room, fallow by Lady Une and Dorothy.(yeah Treize is alive!)  
  
"Oh is it fun...we are all here...a little old soldiers reunion" Wufei said, sarcastically(2)  
  
"We are here because, Relena is dead!!! How can you be so...so, ok. So normal about it!" ask Lady Une  
  
"We are soldier...We know when we have to cry of not..." Heero said  
  
"I only see 5 old soldier and a woman...I see people that I thought were human, not soldier,again..." Dorothy then say  
  
"You have six soldier in front of you. No matter if we are at peace or not, we will still be fighter and you or anyone cant take that away. Even if we wish to be human and care when someone die, we can not become like that. We lost your self in war...The only human left inside appear when we are all together, the six of us. Relena wasnt part of our team, she didnt know our pain...So why should we cry for her?" Setsuna ask( that was hard I know)  
  
"What do you know of War!!!! You know nobody here!" Noin then scream, entering the room  
  
"How did all of you enter in the apartment??" Trowa ask out of nowhere. The all glare at him...  
  
"That doesnt matter...What matter is that my sister is death and the one that should have prevent that didnt do something!" Zechs said  
  
"And what would you do about that...?" ask Quatre  
  
"We should kill you...But we cant..." Lady Une said  
  
"Oh and what is stoping you?" ask Duo  
  
"You are Gundam Pilots..." Start Treize. But he pause, look at Setsuna, before starting again "I think I may have say to much..."  
  
"She know about us" Wufei said  
  
"Im wondering...How...and how could she said...Six soldier...how?" ask Dorothy  
  
No one answer, no one knew what to say...  
  
"The answer to your question, can not be tell..." Setsuna said  
  
"Every soldier have is secret" Setsuna said again  
  
"I dont like you...I wish you werent here" said Lady Une  
  
"How does it go...You can choose your friend but not your family???" ask/said Setsuna, she knew a deep secret. Nobody knew,except Lady Une...Lady Une and Heero were brother/sister (just a minor detail...)  
  
Lady Une only stare at her, while the other look at her with question upon they eyes.  
  
"family...?" ask Treize  
  
"Yes...you see, you all fight together or against, you could say that you are a family." Setsuna said, escaping question and pain.  
  
"Right..." said Treize  
  
"Why are you here, if it is not to kill us?" ask Heero, changing subject.  
  
"A new war is about to take place..." Lady Une answer  
  
"Gundam war?" ask Wufei  
  
"So this is why we had to blow up base and protect Relena, for a few weeks now..." said Trowa  
  
"Yes...but we dont know if it is a Gundam War...Weird stuff had been happening...Like people found out with out energies but still alive..." Zechs said  
  
At that moment Setsuna look darker...  
  
"no..." only escape Setsuna's mouth  
  
"What...?" ask Noin  
  
"You are joking, right??" ask Quatre  
  
"no...do you know something about that?" ask Dorothy  
  
"We dont know much...but I know that Setsuna know everything about it..." said Heero as he get closer to Setsuna, to put his arm around her  
  
"Tell us then" said Noin  
  
"How can it be...We destroy it...years ago..." ask Setsuna, she was more speaking to herself, that to the rest.  
  
"Destroy what?" ask Zechs  
  
"I dont know if she should tell you..." said Duo  
  
"Why not?" ask Treize  
  
"It is a secret, that only her kind knows about and it will bring us trouble if we know..." said Wufei  
  
"You seem to already know..." said Dorothy  
  
"Yes and it will bring us trouble."said Wufei  
  
"Were was the last time it happen??" ask Setsuna  
  
"Not far from here..." said Treize  
  
"I must go see." Setsuna said  
  
"You cant..." start Heero  
  
"I must it is the only way, I will know for sure." Setsuna said, stoping Heero from saying more.  
  
"Then we will come with you" said Duo  
  
"I dont know if you should...you may get hurt and badly..." said Setsuna  
  
"We will come, Setsuna...You have done so much here, so much to try to help us...and it will be my fault if something happen...since I..." start Duo  
  
"No, Duo. It wouldnt be your fault. Destiny decide that I should fight this fight alone...and that the other should be dead. Then this is how things should be and dont feel guild about it."said Setsuna, trying to stop Duo's grief.  
  
"Destiny is choose by people..." said Dorothy, under her breath  
  
"This is were you are wrong..." Setsuna said.  
  
After that she ask Treize to show them the way to were soldier had been drain out of energy.  
  
It was a old building, guard by soldier...Well it used to be guard, now the soldier were on the floor...out of energy.  
  
"There are still here..." Setsuna said  
  
"Yes..." only said Noin  
  
~~In the building~~  
  
"Who dare enter my realms???" ask a deep voice  
  
"Someone that will soon destroy this place!" Setsuna said.  
  
The other were behind her. She try to stop them, but they insist on coming...Now they could get kill...  
  
"And who may you be?" ask the voice  
  
Setsuna wait a moment before saying who she was...Could she tell it out loud and let Zecs and his friend know who she is...Or soul she just ask the voice, who it was?...  
  
"Tell me first who YOU are" answer Setsuna  
  
"I am Queen Beril, reborn Queen of Chaos" The Queen answer  
  
"For a Queen, you answer fast...And I never knew that Chaos put his stronger soldier at place were a senshi could kill it easy..." Setsuna tell her  
  
"The senshi are dead!" the Queen answer  
  
"Ever thought of the missing one?" ask Setsuna  
  
"It is Mars, we can take her easily." The Queen answer  
  
"Again you are wrong...Mars is very dead...The survivor is the one you should fear the most...she could bring everyone back...and there kill you..." Setsuna said  
  
She feel, the Queen tense up a little  
  
"Would Pluto, be the survivor...if yes, how would you know?" ask the Queen  
  
"Only herself should know..." said Setuna  
  
At this moment the Queen step out of the shadows, fear in her eyes...  
  
"You wouldnt..." she said  
  
"How can you know if I wouldnt??" ask Setsuna  
  
"What's going on?" ask Zechs to Heero  
  
"You should see..." only answer Heero  
  
Then the Queen had a evil laugh.  
  
"Will those be your dead friend by any chance??" she ask  
  
"Touch them and you should die..." Setsuna said  
  
"How can she take someone that somehow still energies?"ask Noin  
  
"You should see..." only answer Duo  
  
"What would you do to me...I know that you wont show yourself here..." the Queen said  
  
"Show what??" ask Lady Une  
  
"You should see..." only answer Trowa  
  
The Queen take a step forward, toward the boys and girls.  
  
"What is she doing???" ask Dorothy  
  
"You should see..." only answer Quatre  
  
"Dear Pluto, your friend seems to like you should see...To bad this will be the only thing they will see before dying!" the Queen said  
  
"Pluto??Dying???? what is she talking about?" ask Treize  
  
"You should see..." only answer Wufei  
  
"Well Im tired of those you should see things!" said Noin  
  
"You should tell us what is happening here before I kill you!!!" said Zechs  
  
"Oh you wouldnt have to kill them...I'll kill you myself..." said the Queen, taking a other step forward.  
  
"You wont..." said Setsuna  
  
"It is not you that will stop her..." said Lady Une, under her breath.  
  
"Dark Energies" said the Queen, sending her attack toward the G-Pilots and the rest.  
  
They were all ready to die, but never did the attack touch them...  
  
"What?" ask Noin  
  
Her answer was in front of here...Were Setsuna had stand someone dress in a sailor uniform was standing. A weird staff in her hand that's look like a giant key and at the top of this key a purple ball start to takes place  
  
"Pluto deadly scream" whisper the woman.  
  
The attack it the Queen, killing her.  
  
"Well that was fast..." said the woman  
  
She turn around and look at the wondering faces of Zechs and his gang.  
  
"I am Sailor Pluto...a soldier from a long time...This is a fight that you wouldnt never survive if you fight it...And I am the only one that could kill Chaos." Pluto said  
  
"But were is that Setsuna girl?" ask Noin  
  
"It is me...I will not explain to you all of my life..." Pluto said, after she de transform.  
  
They went home, and at home they receive a email saying that a other war was about to start. Not the same one that only Setsuna will fight. But one were the Gundam will rise...The email was saying that new Gundam were ready for the fight...  
  
"It look like if history is repeating it self..." said Heero.Before kissing Setsuna and fall asleep...  
  
~~Even a soldier can find peace in something simple as Music...~~  
  
*End of this chapter*  
  
1:Ok...For the one that doesnt know me(which mean pretty much everyone here) I am a tenor saxophone and clarinet player, and my two best friend are, one is a flute player and the other one is a french horn player.But since everyone know that Trowa is a flute player, I didnt have trouble trying to find out what he would play. Same with Quatre. But for Wufei,Heero,Duo and Setsuna I had to find something that would work together, as a beautiful sound. And after my second final exam, me,my two friend and a teacher played together, so there was a flute(friend),a clarinet(teacher), a tenor sax(me) and a french horn(friend). So I decide that the flute,violin,piano,tenor sax,clarinet and french horn should be what they would all play, then I had to found out who's gonna play what. Trowa and Quatre easy...I put Setsuna at the piano, coz, I dont know...I can see her play the piano. Same with Heero,I can just see him play the clarinet. Then I had trouble choosing who's gonna play the tenor sax and the french horn.At first it was going to be: Wufei french horn and Duo the tenor sax. But then I thought about it and we all see Duo(in the show) as a goof or someone that isnt mature, so I wanted to put him with a little more maturity, and since the french horn isnt something easy to play, I put Duo with it...as for Wufei and the tenor sax, well they go well together...(OK, that sound weird!!!!) And why did I put that little thing playing music thing...well it is because I'm a music freak!!! I have music all the time, and my brother told me that I am the only one that listen to classical music full blast. And playing the sax is everything to me, it is something that I need, and trust me it does relive and calm the soul...anyway...I'll stop with the authors note...~_~  
  
(2) Oh I forgot to say when this story takes place...between the end of the first war and the start of Mariemaia's war...Or somewhere between that...actually it is after the Mariemaia thing, and a war is about to start...  
  
****And about the two new war...I said in my other chapter that there would be no Sailor stuff, but I change my mind...As for the other one,I need Gundam..and it was the only way it could happen....and after this there is 1 or 2 more chapter,I already know what will happen...I just need to write it down...And sorry about the long wait...I am really Lazy, badly Lazy***  
  
~Mistal~ 


	6. Endless Love of the Dead

Heero wasnt to happy with how things were going. Setsuna was coming back from battle, totally beat up. Quatre and Duo had been almost kill during a mission. He wasnt at home often. Zechs wasnt leaving him about Setsuna...He was STUCK with Zechs as there apartment...  
  
"Life can be so hard some time..." he only said, to himself. Since he was alone in the room. He stare outside...It was raining...He was worry, Trowa wasnt back and it had been 5 day since he was gone. Quatre wasnt getting better, after geting a fever...Setsuna was never at home, always on the battle field. Heero knew that the last battle with Chaos was coming and he also knew that this new foundation that try to take over the word was about to be beat. Those two war had been going on for 5 months now...(I wasnt about to write something for each day...God I would have be dead by now...)  
  
Heero only shake is head in pain, when he saw Setsuna coming back. Blood all over her. After putting his strength at one stop he got up and open the door for her. At that moment she fall in his arm...  
  
"They...they...THEY use them...." she was saying while shaking and crying...  
  
"Use who...?" Heero ask, trying to keep is anger inside. Anger at "they". anger at the wars for breaking up Setsuna, Quatre, Duo, Wufei and Trowa...Anger at life it self for disturbing there peace...But most, anger at himself...From not preventing those two wars...  
  
"They..somehow reborn the senshi...turn them evil, and ask them to attack me...They werent clones or anything...is was really them...Oh,Heero...I dont wanna keep doing this..."Setsuna said, sobbing even more that before  
  
"Setsuna...It will be ok...We will find a way out...We will...." Heero said,while bringing Setsuna to the room...  
  
~~ The next morning ~~  
  
Quatre enter the living room only to found Heero staring outside again.  
  
"Heero...?" he ask softly  
  
"Quatre should you be in bed??" Heero ask him, he sound concern about him.  
  
"Yes...But...Thing are getting out of hand Heero...We will end up dead..."Quatre  
  
"We wont Quatre..." Heero answer him even if he knew that what Quatre said was true...in some way. Quatre give him one of his look...The one that said to try to run from it.  
  
"Quatre...I know that at some point you are right...We will end up death...But can we not fight to prevent that???? We cant just stay here and hope that we will survive by some kind of miracle...If we want to survive...We have to fight..." Heero said  
  
"Heero...This will only bring us pain...If one of us die...We will all end up death...Coz we need each other, to survive...' Quatre told as he walk away, back to his room.  
  
But before he made it there, Setsuna enter with Trowa in her arm. She was wet and cover in rain,sweat and blood.  
  
"Trowa!!Setsuna!!" Quatre 'scream'  
  
Heero got up and run to them, Wufei and Duo enter the room after they heard Quatre.  
  
"What happen??" ask Wufei  
  
"They..Use the senshi and try to kill Trowa...I came just in time to stop them...I kill every senshi..." Setsuna said before falling to the ground... exhausted  
  
Trowa and Setsuna were carried to there room...Both survive...Somehow...  
  
~~The Next Day~~  
  
Quatre was looking outside...They were getting ready for the last time...The very last battle...And they were sure to come back alive  
  
The Gundam took care with easiness of the bass. They were done...Peace was here...The only thing that was missing was Setsuna...  
  
Far way they saw the purple light of Sailor Pluto Power...That light seem to cover all of the Earth...And everything seem to stop.  
  
"Heero,Quatre,Wufei,Trowa and Duo...Please take out your gun...You are the Earth one last chance...I did not stop Time for you five...Please shoot the woman Im facing...Please kill it..Before my power stop..." Setsuna voice was heard.  
  
So they did what she ask and kill the woman. After that the light seem to fade away, and Setsuna appear in front of them. She fall on the ground. Heero catch her. She wasnt breathing a lot  
  
"Setsuna...what happen?" he ask  
  
"I stop time...I should be punish...If I had not do it...We will all die...I couldnt defeat her...So I had to ask you to do it...Heero...I love you...And I am sorry that I had to do that..." Setsuna said as the tears start to fall upon her eyes.  
  
"What is the punishment?" ask Duo as he sit beside Setsuna, they all join her on the ground  
  
"Death..." She said  
  
"I will not leave unhappy,since I will die in your arm Heero...I love all of you...Remember me...My Dear Friend...and My Dear Love....." she said with her last breath of air  
  
"SETSUNA!!!!!!!...." Heero's scream echoes trough the field.  
  
Far way in distance, Treize look as the Gundam seem to get close to each other... He saw the Gundam Pilot take out there detonating stick...He saw the boys pushing the deadly button...He saw everyone tears shining in the Sun Light...And he saw within the Red Color of the Detonating System...He saw Heero,Duo,Trowa,Quatre and Wufei holding the death form of there love and friend...He saw Heero Kissing Setsuna one last time...He saw them hugging each and Setsuna one last time...Then the Gundam Blow up...Killing the Saver of Earth...  
  
The next day, people should awake unknowing the lost...Uncaring the perte... They die coz they lost there loving one and there was some stuff that wasnt said...Here this: Never Think that tomorrow you will be there to tell the one you love, how you feel....  
  
~~~Mighty soldier should Fall One day...~~~  
  
AN: HAHAHA End of the story...That was sad...It maybe the end...But something may come up...Oh and about the fact that the ghost of the senshi was there in a other chapter had nothing to do with the story... Ja Ne  
  
Oh Hope you love it!! *~Mistal~* 


	7. Forever What?

The editor put the book on the table. He look at the woman in front of him.Then jump up exclaiming  
  
"OH MY GOD SETSUNA YUI!!!!!!!!This is such a WONDERFUL book!!!! We will sell million of those!!!! Since Everyone love both of your series, Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing!!! And who could have thought about combining them!!!!! I am sending this to the company!!!! And we will print thousand!!! This will be sell in a few days!Since everybody is waiting for that book!!!!!" The editor said walking around, moving his arm all over the place.  
  
'I guess he must love my new book...' Setsuna thought  
  
"You are right M.James...And about combine them...I dont know why, I didnt do this before..." Setsuna said to the men in front of her  
  
"Now!Now Setsuna, write to me who do you like to thanks..." M.James said  
  
Setsuna took out a piece of paper and write down the name of a few people.  
  
"I will like to thanks, my husband Heero Yui, he inspired me with the end of this book. I'll like to thanks Quatre Winner for encouraging me on my writing, Duo Maxwell for his good humor, Trowa Batron for his support, Wufei Chang for helping me with the mystical power in this book. I'll like to thanks Usagi,Ami,Rei, Makato,Minako,Haruka,Michiru,Hotaru, Usagi J,Mamoru, which they wish that there last name are anonymous, for being there during the time I write that book and Everyone at the mansion(cousin, uncle,family,servant,EVERYONE ...And last I'll like to thanks the Editor, and everyone that help with the publishing of the book" M.James read out loud "Now I need a title!!!"he exclaim  
  
"Well...Since Sailor Pluto and the Gundam Pilots die at the end...the Title should be: One Last Love" Setsuna said  
  
"Yes! you are right!!!!!"M.James said  
  
But before he had time to say something else the secretary interrupt them and remind M.James that he had to see someone else...  
  
"Well I should leave, M.James...We should met soon to see how the book is becoming." Setsuna said as she leaved  
  
Out side M.James office she took a meeting with the secretary.  
  
~~Outside on a beautiful summer day~~ and Setsuna POV~  
  
'How could I have come with that kind of story...The love between Heero Yui of Gundam Wing and Setsuna Mehoi of Sailor Moon...Well I have to say...this is what happen in reality, but no one remember the Gundam or the Senshi...The only place they saw them is in my book...In my story...But they love it! That is the matter, not from were does the story came...But sometime I wish that there was stuff that I write were real...Like killing Relena...Maybe I should stop wondering why...And just be happy!!I mean life is peace...and I have a wonderful family...' I thought  
  
~~IN the mansion~~Nobody's pov  
  
"Mama,Mama is that you???" said a little girl running toward Setsuna  
  
"Yes, My dear Saya it is me!" Setsuna said as she pick up the little 6 years old girl. At the moment, Duo and Heero enter the hall...Cover in bubble... Setsuna only start to laugh  
  
"What happen here???" she ask, trying to not fall on the floor,laughing  
  
"We were washing the kitchen,I was on the floor when Saya appear behind me with the bucket full of water and bubble, she droop it on me...Well she try. After that I got up and take some water bucket and put it on her.Then she run to Heero and ask him to defend her...So me and Heero start a water/bubble bucket war...and we end up there..." Duo said, trying to look like if he didnt start it  
  
"Actually,Honey what happen is that I was peacefully cleaning the floor when Duo and Saya appeared behind me and drop on me water and bubble thing...So that is were the war start." Heero said  
  
Setsuna did not know which one she should believe...  
  
"That is a lie too!! I was the one attack first!!!" Saya said  
  
That was it...Setsuna did not believe any of them.  
  
"Wufei who start the fight??" she ask. She knew that Wufei knew  
  
"Duo!!!" Wufei scream from where ever he was  
  
"Thank you!" Setsuna said  
  
"Now Duo you will clean up the mess!!!" Setsuna said.  
  
After that she walk to the living room...Fallow by Saya...  
  
"What do you want??" she ask, smiling down a her little girl  
  
"I wanna a cookie!!! Uncle Quatre didnt want to give me one!!!" she said  
  
"Oh pleeeeeeeaaaaaase, Saya you eat 10 cookie since dinner..." Quatre said entering the room...  
  
"That's not true!!!" Saya said  
  
"Quatre go get her a cookie..." Setsuna said, smiling hopefully at Quatre  
  
"But..." he start  
  
"No but Quatre...I think she want to be alone..." Heero said entering the living room  
  
"Ok fine!..." he said as he walk way fallow by Saya  
  
Before Heero could say something, Setsuna jump on him!  
  
"He love it!!! Heero M.James love my book!!Even thought the character die at the end!!!Even thought it was sad all the time!!!!Even thought there was blood and sex and stuff like that!!! HE LOVE IT!!!!!" She said, she could hold back her happiness anymore.  
  
"That's Wonderful!!!" Heero exclaim, hugging her  
  
Soon after Quatre call them for dinner  
  
"I heard that your book will be publish!!Felicitation" Trowa said  
  
"Thank You Trowa" Setsuna said  
  
"Well hum me and Trowa have something to say" Wufei said  
  
"What is it??" Heero ask  
  
Wufei got on his knee...in front of Duo...and take out a ring  
  
"Duo Maxwell...Will You...marry me?" Wufei ask  
  
"Is the great Injustice boy scare???" ask a very playful Duo  
  
"..." Wufei only look at him  
  
"And to answer your question..." Duo put his lip on Wufei's lip  
  
"I guess it is a yes!!" Setsuna said, smiling a lot  
  
Now it was Trowa turn to get dont on his knee.  
  
"Yes" Quatre said before Trowa got the chance to say something  
  
"What??" ask Trowa  
  
"If your question is 'Will you marry me' my answer is yes" Quatre said, looking lovely at Trowa.  
  
He got up...And kiss Quatre  
  
"Well it is about time!!! I mean you had been dating for 5 years...about time you're getting married!" Heero said  
  
Duo grab Setsuna's hand and pull her behind him  
  
"You see Heero, you had already take the only woman that was worth any of us...So we need a little time to make sure things were sure between us...And if you mind so much the fact that we are getting married after 5 years...Well I hope you dont mind the fact that Im taking Setsuna..." Duo said trying to hold back the laugh "Duo..." Heero start  
  
"Sorry to tell you Duo, but it will take more that a smily face to get me!" Setsuna said as she get herself free from Duo's grab. And Duo only laugh.  
  
Then out of no were,someone shoot Trowa and Wufei...  
  
Not with a real gun but with a water gun!!!  
  
"Who just did that!?!?!?!?!?!" exclaim Wufei  
  
"I did!!" say Saya and Quatre as they run away, only to be followed by Trowa and Wufei who want revenge and Duo who want to get Wufei with the water gun...  
  
"See everything end up great, Setsuna you are one of the best writer in the world...Your book is amazing,we are married, they are getting married, we have a wonderful daughter...What more could you ask???" Heero said  
  
"What about a little brother for Saya?..." ask Setsuna  
  
And this time, they lived Forever Happy...  
  
~*~REAL End of One last story then One last love ~*~  
  
AN: Well this was the end I planned many months ago...If you did not get it...The whole story( the other chapter) were a story that Setsuna write...She is a authors, and what we read before is just what the editor read...Anyway...I really hope you loved it...Have to say,even though my grammar and stuff were pretty bad, I am really proud of that story...So hum anyway...I may,at some point in my life, write a sequel...And if anyone would like to write a sequel go for it! Just tell me though!!! Anyway...~Ja Ne~ See you Later!!! Dear Reader!!  
  
*~Mistal~* 


End file.
